


The Ivory Castle (#401 Castle)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie didn't know who the man with the gun was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ivory Castle (#401 Castle)

**Author's Note:**

> NaNo project? What NaNo project?

"Well look it here, the prince of the ivory castle walking amongst us commoners."

"I think it's ivory tower."

"Stop correcting me!" the man screamed waving the pistol around.

Charlie wished he could remember the man. He knew Charlie, claimed to be an old student, but there were so many over the years. He likes to think he would remember one with a completely mad look in his eyes.

"I had a chance. You stole it from me. The great Doctor Eppes."

"I'm sorry." Charlie's voice shook.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"No. But before you shoot me in the middle of a coffee shop I would like to."

The man laughed. It was brittle, hollow, and cold. "Are these your students?" he aimed the gun briefly the other patrons, including Matt Li who could text without looking at his phone. "They should know what kind of man they put their faith in. One who drips out hope then snatches it away." 

He stepped closer to Charlie. Charlie really needed to pee.

"All you had to do was sign one-"

Glass shattered. Charlie dove to the floor. The man fell. Charlie still didn't know who he was.


End file.
